<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nonagenarian by Chocoboy_James</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356093">Nonagenarian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James'>Chocoboy_James</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of the FFXIVWrite 2020<br/>Nonagenarian.</p><p>James has been travelling to Ishgard, to learn how they train their chocobos, and how they handle the stablework there. It is in his biggest interest to learn all the tricks they have to offer him, so he can bring this knowledge back to the Bentbranch Meadows. </p><p>It gives an unexpected twist, however when he learns that dragons and men are now working together in harmony, also at the stables.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nonagenarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ishgard, the place where the Dragonsong war had finally come to an end. Now that it was opened towards outsiders yet again, James had a chance to come over towards the Isgardian stables, to see how they train their chocobos. Hopefully it will give the young adult some tips and tricks he could apply at the Bentbranch Meadows, or he could give some towards the caretakers here.</p><p>As he arrived, a few Elezen were already feeding the chocobos, and James took a deep breath before approaching one of them.<br/>
“Good day,” he started and got his attention on the male Elezen, who smiled back.<br/>
“Ah, good day to you! Can I be of service?”</p><p>James made a nod and looked around the stables, seeing many of the feathered chocobos.<br/>
“I surely hope so.” the young adult started. “The name is James Fortis, I have come on behalf of the Bentbranch Meadows in Gridania, to learn more about how chocobos are raised here.”<br/>
“Oh!” the Elezen nodded, "But of course! You need only to make yourself known to Aveonne, she’s inside that building over there.” he pointed over to a place just next to the chocobo stables. </p><p>James made another nod and after saying his farewells, he walked inside. The warmth was welcoming, and he took a moment to adjust himself to the comfortable feeling.<br/>
“Ah, you must be James.” a female voice came from the corner of the room. “It is good to see you have arrived in good health.” Aveonne approached him and inspected him from top to toe.<br/>
“Aveonne, I take it?” he questioned just in case, “It is a pleasure to meet you.” James held out his hand and the female Elezen shook it excitedly.<br/>
“That is me! Now, let’s go outside, there is much to be seen!” </p><p> </p><p>She took him all around the stables, explained about how they kept the chocobos warm, and how they gave specific fodder towards their chocobos and even trained them how to fly.<br/>
“Flying!?” James gasped out loud, in disbelief. “Now that is something I’d like to see!”<br/>
But before the subject was up for debate, a small dragonling approached Aveonne. </p><p>“Miss Aveonne, the sacks of chocobo drops have been delivered to Camp Cloudtop.”<br/>
James froze in an instant, scared to move and scared to say anything. It was as if he almost became a popsicle from the cold.<br/>
“Ah, that is wonderful news! Thank you ever so much, Toazzi.” Aveonne smiled and gave the dragonling a pat on the head. </p><p>The dragonling made a salto in the air of happiness and then dropped her attention to the young Hyur.<br/>
“This is a human I have not seen before, to who do I owe the pleasure?”<br/>
James widened his eyes, as he realised the dragon spoke to him.<br/>
“Uh…” he stammered out.<br/>
“This is mister Fortis, he has come from Gridania to learn more about raising chocobos. More so to combine forces, and see if we cannot improve ourselves as well.” </p><p>The blonde nodded, and Toazzi also inspected the male.<br/>
“I see! Are you also in need of our services?”<br/>
James scraped all his courage together and yet he was so confused.<br/>
“For what, exactly, if I may ask?”<br/>
Aveonne made a chuckle and delightfully shook her head.<br/>
“We have our dear Toazzi bring over chocobo droppings to Camp Cloudtop.”</p><p>“But do you not have airships for this specific task?” the blonde asked curiously.<br/>
“Oh! we do!” Aveonne. “But our little friend here insisted on helping out to become friends. Ever since Ehll Tou has been roaming around the Firmament, more dragons have been offering their help for simple things.”<br/>
“That is quite amazing.” James mentioned, the amazement literally heard in his voice. Knowing that the bond could be recreated this fast. Of course, it would not go without the occasional hiccups. </p><p>“I may only be ninety-four summers old, but I can already drag around two or three sacks at best.” Toazzi happily stated. “When I shed and become bigger, imagine how many I can bring then!” with enthusiasm, the dragonling made another salto in the air, and James was clearly now infected with the same enthusiasm.<br/>
“Now, if you follow me and Toazzi, we can explain to you in detail how we work around here.” Aveonne smiled and beckoned over to James, who made a nod in return. Clearly there was a lot to learn here, and he was eager to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>